


Extra Lessons

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Masturbation, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Masturbation, Snape Lives, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au where Snape survived. Harry is horny and wants Snape. Simple as that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: It should be obvious that I am not JK Rowling. The characters and Wolfsbane potion are all hers. The only thing I own about this is the tiny little bit of plot that exists in this story.
> 
> A/N: So. This is porn. Plain and simple. There is very little to no plot, except that I thought this was a good idea. Hope you have as much fun reading as I did writing.

Severus Snape snarled as the seventh and eighth year potions students trailed slowly into his dungeon classroom. Most of Hogwarts was still under construction after the end of the War and they still didn’t have a full complement of teaching staff, which meant that they had to teach the seventh and eighth years at the same time. Not that it made any difference to the students: they were all going to be learning the same things, just with larger classes.

“Afternoon, Sir.”

Severus had to bite the inside of his lip to prevent himself from making a snarky comment. Harry Potter had taken to speaking with him every chance he got after the end of the War, and since he had saved Severus’s life in the Shrieking Shack, he had felt obligated to at least try to be nice to the little bastard.

“Potter,” he replied through clenched teeth. He had decided to try to be nice, but it didn’t necessarily follow that he had to be particularly verbose.

Harry leant forward on his desk, staring at Severus with those penetrating green eyes. “Looking forward to having a good weekend, Sir?”

Severus was going to spend the weekend locked up alone in his rooms, a fact Harry must have known only too well, judging by the look on his face. “It will be fine, Mr. Potter. How about you, any plans for saving the world again?” Severus offered a small smile, knowing that his sarcasm would grind against Harry’s apparent good mood.

“Oh, it’s looking _real_ good, if you catch my meaning, Sir,” Harry whispered so only Severus could hear.

Severus’s attention snapped to the man seated at the school desk before him. For that is what Harry had become: a grown man of 18 years, now just a few months shy of 19. He took in the artfully messy black hair, the bright green eyes magnified by his glasses and the smirk that told Severus that Harry knew he had definitely caught his meaning. Severus unconsciously licked his lips while trying to decide how to respond to such an outrageous remark from a student. Harry didn’t make the situation any better by staring shamelessly at Severus’s lips as he awaited his response.

“I can see you do,” Harry murmured, causing Severus to move closer to him to hear what he was saying. He smiled up into Severus’s eyes. “Maybe we can discuss it after class... Sir?”

Desire tore through Severus’s body, setting his nerves aflame. He spun around without replying to Harry’s... come on? Advances? Lurid suggestion? Severus didn’t know what Harry was up to, or even if he was hitting on him, but what he did know is that his traitorous body had reacted in ways he could not afford to have any of the students realise. He sat down behind his desk and pulled his chair in as close as he could get. He decided the best course of action would be to ignore Harry completely. It wouldn’t be too different from how he usually conducted his classes, and it would give him a chance to cool down a bit.

“Alright, settle down,” he called across the room. The class quietened immediately, the whole room giving him their undivided attention. Unfortunately for Severus, this included Harry, who was seated alone at the bench directly in front of Severus’s desk. He could see everything Harry was doing beneath that bench and it was putting him in a very uncomfortable position. He cleared his throat and forced his attention away from the front bench. “Turn to chapter 10 in your workbooks and begin reading. Anyone who has not finished two chapters by the end of the lesson must stay behind until they have finished.”

The class groaned quietly as they opened their books to chapter ten. None of them wanted to be held back after class, knowing it would ruin the start of their weekend, and Severus was almost hoping Harry would be one of the ones who finished the two chapters. It would solve many of Severus’s current problems if he did not have to deal with Harry after class, or even if Harry was not the only one to finish the required two chapters. Surely Harry wouldn’t try anything if there was someone else in the room to see him? Severus glanced over to where Harry sat, immediately regretting this decision.

Harry had not taken his eyes off of Severus; not even taken out his book to pretend to read the two chapters. He was staring boldly into his Professor’s eyes as he slowly and deliberately reached below the bench. Harry smiled as Severus’s eyes followed his hand down between his thighs. He spread his legs, allowing Severus to see the large bulge in the front of his tight jeans. Harry cupped his swollen groin and began to massage himself, never taking his eyes off of Severus’s. He kept his motions small, so as not to attract the attention of the other students, but could not control his harsh intake of breath as Severus shifted in his seat, his own hand slipping beneath the desk. Harry felt a sharp disappointment that he could not see what his Professor was doing, but for the time being, it was enough to know that he had finally got to him bad enough for Snape to drop his defences in class. Harry had been trying for months now, dropping small hints in the Great Hall, staying after class for no reason, but Snape had remained apparently clueless to his advances. After he had awoken hard and drenched with sweat at 3am that morning, images of Snape running through his mind, he had determined that he was going to break through the icy wall the man had put up against the world.

Harry shifted his position, trying to get into his regular rhythm, all the while staring into Snape’s black eyes. Frustrated that he was not able to manage a proper wank beneath the desk, Harry slid the zipper of his jeans down and pulled his throbbing erection out. He heard a small noise that might have been an intake of breath from Snape as he palmed himself. He looked up to see Snape biting his bottom lip, his breath coming in short, quiet gasps as Harry slid his hand along his exposed length. Harry licked his lips, raging desire making it difficult for him to stop himself from panting. He rubbed his thumb over the swollen and leaking head of his cock, using the pre-cum as lube to help slide his fingers up and down faster. He was nearing completion, struggling to prevent his hips from jerking beneath the bench, as he knew the rest of the class would definitely notice something was up, if they had not already. His eyes bored into Severus’s as he gave himself a last few jerks. His eyes closed and he bit down savagely on his bottom lip to prevent himself from crying out as he came. His body spasmed over and over again, coating his fingers and the underside of the desk in hot jets of cum. He looked up in time to see Snape’s eyes close, his free hand gripping his hair tightly. To anyone else, it would have looked maybe like he had a headache, but Harry watched, knowing that he was seeing his stony, cold Professor orgasm for the first time in Merlin-knows-how-long. He had the presence of mind to reach down and grab his workbook from his bag on the floor before laying his head down on the first page of the 10th chapter and trying to recover some of his stamina. If Harry got his way, he would be able to see Snape orgasm from a completely different, and much more satisfactory, position after class.

Severus watched as Harry lay his head down on his workbook, envious of his ability to surrender himself to the bliss of post-orgasmic mindlessness. As it was, Severus faced a double period of sitting here in his cum-soaked boxers, watching Harry sleep off his own exertions. Severus had noted the fact that Harry had brazenly not bothered to tuck himself back into his jeans, giving Severus a very enticing view. He kept glancing around the classroom, making sure the rest of the class were working, and that none of them had figured out that something was amiss. Thankfully, the only student sharp enough to have noticed Severus’s distraction, Hermione Granger, was in the hospital wing after being bitten by an angry Doxy in her Care of Magical Creatures class that morning. Her idiot boyfriend, Weasley, was not in this class, but Severus knew he would have to deal with his idiocy early on Monday morning. For the time being, however, the only person he wanted to give his full attention was sitting, fully-exposed, directly in front of him. He glanced around the room again as Harry shifted in his seat, giving a small snore, apparently audible only to Severus. The idea of smacking the back of Harry’s head with his workbook proved too appealing for Severus to resist, so as he rose from his chair, Severus grabbed his own workbook and started to make a round of the classroom. He started on the right-hand side of the room, glancing over Draco Malfoy’s shoulder to make sure he was reading. He breathed a sigh of relief when it appeared that everyone in the class except Potter was going to finish the required two chapters before the end of class. Severus took a little too much joy in whacking the back of Harry’s head with his workbook as he passed the front bench.

“Whassat?” Harry mumbled intelligently as he raised his head. His eyes were bleary with sleep, but Severus saw the pupils blow wide as Harry looked up into his face.  
“Read, Potter,” he growled, pointing to the book.

“Mmmkay.” He ducked his head and gave the appearance of reading, although Severus couldn’t tell if he was or not.

Fifteen minutes later, Severus called a halt to the class. He walked around the room, glancing over the shoulders of each of his students, noting that everyone had managed to read at least three chapters. Everyone that is, except for Harry Potter. Severus smiled nastily as he told the rest of the class to pack up and leave.

“Stay behind, Potter. You are not leaving until you have finished the two chapters I assigned you.”

“Yes, Sir.” Harry locked eyes with Severus as the rest of the class made their way noisily out, banging books onto desks, knocking into chairs and, finally, slamming the door closed, leaving them alone. Harry glanced over his shoulder, muttered a couple of spells, locking the door and muffling it at the same time. He had only a couple of seconds to compose himself before Snape had a handful of his hair.

“What is it you want from me, Potter?” Snape growled, dragging Harry up and out of his seat by his hair.

Harry decided stark honesty was his best option here. “I want to be fucked, Sir. On this desk. By you. So hard that I’m not able to walk properly tomorrow morning.” He was going to continue, but Snape gave a grunt and spun Harry around, bending him over the desk.

Harry felt strong hands running down his back to grip his hips. He fumbled with his jeans, allowing them to drop in a heap around his feet. There came a deep moan from behind him, and he felt Snape’s half-hard erection pressing against his thigh.

“Tell me what else you want, Potter.”

“I want your nails digging into my hips, Sir. I want your hand closing around me. I want your hard cock filling me. I want to come so hard I forget my own name.” He stopped when he felt the blunt head of Snape’s cock pressing into him. Harry took a deep breath and pushed back against him. Pain shot through his body as Snape entered him dry, slamming home harshly.

Harry rested his head down on the workbook on the table in front of him, stars sparking in front of his eyes as he stretched, adjusting to Snape’s size. The fingers still tangled in his hair tugged, pulling his head back up.

“Read, Potter.”

“What?” Harry gasped, the pain beginning to turn to pleasure as he got used to Snape’s invasion.

“Read. That is why you are here. You will finish those two chapters, even if it takes you all night.” Snape pulled out and slammed back into Harry, his hips smacking against Harry’s arse.

Harry let out a loud moan at the thought of spending the night in this classroom with Snape punishing him for not reading. Sharp nails dug into the soft flesh of Harry’s hips as Snape started moving, getting into a proper rhythm. Harry bent over the book, trying to focus on the words in front of him, but they swam as Snape hit his prostate.

“Oh, Merlin that’s good,” Harry groaned, earning himself a smack on the hip.

Snape’s hips stilled and the fingers curled around Harry’s hair again. “I said read, Potter. If the only way to force you to do your studies is to punish you, I will not hesitate.”

“P-punish me, Sir?” Harry grunted breathlessly.

“Yes, Potter. Punish.” Snape abruptly pulled all the way out of Harry, leaving him feeling cold and empty.

“No, ok, ok! I’ll do the reading, Sir.” Harry bent down over the book again, forcing the words to make sense as he scanned the page in front of him.

“Read it aloud, Potter.”

“‘The Wolfsbane potion must be taken once a day for a week before the full moon.’” Harry paused briefly as he felt Snape pressing into him again. He took a deep breath as he felt Snape’s hips rest against him, and began again. “‘The potion is complete when a blue smoke is seen rising from the cauldron.’”

Snape moaned as his tempo increased. Harry stuttered every time his prostate was slammed into, losing the ability to speak momentarily as his breath was taken from him. He got halfway through the tenth chapter before he could not speak anymore. The pressure building inside him was proving too much for Harry to handle. When Snape’s hand closed around his aching cock, he lost all control. His head landed on the workbook, his hands clenched into fists and he let out a loud cry as he started to come. His body shuddered as intense waves of pleasure washed over him. It wasn’t long before Snape was following him, his hips jerking one, two more times before he let out a moan almost as loud as Harry’s. He buried himself deep inside Harry as he came profusely. Harry collapsed down onto the desk, Snape falling on top of him, panting heavily.

Snape came back to his senses first, moving his head so he could whisper in Harry’s ear. “Satisfied, Potter?”

Harry moaned incoherently; he felt as if his bones had liquefied the second he felt Snape’s come coating his insides. He would have preferred to spend the rest of the night just in this position, with Snape buried deep inside him, but something in the back of his mind told him Snape would not want to risk being caught with a student. He grunted as he pushed them both off the table and tried to suppress a whimper as he felt Snape pull out of him. He had wanted this so badly for so long that he didn’t want to let go just yet. He turned to face Snape, leaning back against the cum-coated desk.

“More than satisfied, Sir, although I do feel bad that I didn’t finish the reading.” Harry grinned up at the man before him, feeling secure in the knowledge that he had gotten out of doing school work by fucking his Professor. Or rather, getting his Professor to fuck him.

“Well, we can’t have that, can we Mr. Potter? You may have to come back tomorrow morning and finish them off.” Snape smiled at the eager look in Harry’s eyes.

“Tomorrow morning it is then, Sir. I would so very hate to fall behind,” Harry added, a mischievous glint in his green eyes. “I may have to come in for regular after class lessons, if that suits you, Sir.”

“I’ll clear my schedule, Potter,” Snape answered sarcastically, although Harry saw his tongue flicker out to wet his lips. 

Harry grabbed his things, stuffed them into his backpack and made his way out of the room, his thoughts already occupied with his ‘extra lessons’ the next morning. He smiled at the ache in his arse and thighs, knowing that it was only going to get worse the next day, and looking forward to every moment.


End file.
